Not So Useless
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: She'd always had a large ego, but life had a way of bringing even the mighty quite low. Those were the times it usually fell to one's friends and allies to lift them back up. Ishtar didn't consider having many of those, or so she thought. She had one, a very stupid, but still very dedicated human for a Master. What she was feeling was a human feeling, and it wasn't quite so bad.


**I don't think I've done an Archer since Atlanta all the way back in November, talk about quite a while. Granted she and Ishtar are about as far in personality as you can get. Yes, that's right readers, the Mesopotamian goddess of love will be this story's leading lady! So to speak. I'm very aware that Ishtar is using Rin's body as a vessel to manifest as a Servant; I plan on having some…fun with that little nugget. Read on to see what I mean! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"For the record, were it not for our current situation, I would incinerate you were you lay. Then, as further penance for your actions, I would personally ensure that your souls is cast down into the darkest levels of the underworld to suffer for all of eternity. Such is the grave crime that you committed, Ritsuka Fujimaru."

There was a good chance that something was wrong with Ritsuka, that fact he was growing more and more willing to acknowledge as time passed. Then again, one couldn't embark on a quest to save pan-human history using humanity best and worst and _not _develop some…issues. For example, being perfectly calm in waking up to what was basically a death threat. After he'd just barely managed to cheat death, _again_. In the darken corners of his mind Ritsuka couldn't help but wonder how much longer that could last.

As his eyes slowly began to open, he realized the allies he'd made were doing their hardest to make sure that time was as long as possible.

Even Ishtar; actually, especially her.

His blue eyes immediately found her ruby-colored eyes; she tried to hide it, but for some reason she held his gaze. Normally, her eyes cackled with power and mischief that was yet to be realized, this time was different. For a splint second, he saw relief blossom within her. And then it was gone, her head turned to the side and her arms crossed. Ritsuka kept his eyes on her even as the likes of Mash and Nero threw their arms around him, tears pouring from their eyes and cries for him to never do something as something as he'd done before again.

It wasn't like jumping in front of a giant Eldritch Abomination as a distraction was anything out of the ordinary. In fact, he'd become a part of his daily existence as a member of Chaldea and humanity's last Master. Unfortunately, while he had grown used to it, perhaps too much, those around him hadn't quite accepted the fact. No, as he looked around at the relieved sighs and expressions of those in the room Ritsuka realized they simply couldn't bear the thought of him dying. In a way, he actually made him feel a bit happy and relieved. To most of the people in the room, he'd been a complete stranger, but he'd steadily become something a bit more to each of them.

Even if some of them didn't want to admit it.

Ritsuka was fine with that, sometimes words weren't needed, especially when one could feel something in their heart. Thanks to the efforts of one pig-tailed goddess, his was still going strong. In a manner of speaking. He'd have to find a way to make up for that.

* * *

It took almost every ounce of willpower in her to keep from immediately lashing out at her unwanted intruder, physically at least. "Oh, what, pray tell, do I have to think for in receiving a visit from the oh-so great and powerful King of Heroes? Come to beg for forgiveness for your past transgressions? If so, then you've brought few gifts…and you've kept your armor on. How trifling."

"Trifling? That is my line and I should kill you where you stand for daring to turn this conversation back on me, you poor-excuse for a vixen."

Ishtar's temper flared as evident by the torches around her. One minute they were as calm as could be, but now they were countless roaring pillars of red-hot flames that nearly devoured the room. Far from being intimidated, all they did was make Gilgamesh's glare _more _intimidating. This was not the look of the King of Heroes facing down "mongrels" as he called them, no, this was the king moments away before setting out on an extermination of insects. Ishtar remembered it well, and having it directed at her made her blood boil to the point her divine aura manifested as a swirling mass of golden tendrils around her. Every now and then red flickered in the gold, crimson red.

The formerly silent temple had become a giant furnace, the central flames being the two divine-powered beings stationed on opposite ends. Outside, alarms were no doubt blaring at the highest volume possible. Unfortunately, by the time anyone capable of stopping the two of them arrived, one of the ancient Servants would most likely be dead.

"I will skip right to the point since so much as looking at you is a colossal waste of time that I shall never be able to get back." Spat the blond-haired Archer with cold malice in his crimson eyes.

Ishtar returned his glare with equal intensity. "Then quit running your mouth and get to the point. Shall we settle this with words or our bows? Oh wait, you don't use a bow in spite of being an Archer; all you do is throw your toys around like a child throwing a tantrum!"

Beneath a calm façade, Gilgamesh's anger was reared. "So claims the goddess who couldn't handle being rejection! Then ran to her father begging for retribution rather than taking it herself! You call yourself a goddess of war, yet you trembled before me like all the other mongrels I encountered! Goddess of war, more like goddess of fools and cowards!"

The last straw broke.

Her throne exploded into a shower of fingertip-sized pebbles that were quickly incinerated into ashes. The air exploded, near volcanic heat eclipsing the room and an unearthly pressure filling the indoor complex. Had any normal humans or even Servants been present they would have either died or began the slow and painful process of suffocating to death. Hundreds of cracks suddenly appeared in the stone-built throne room giving the impression that the entire structure was going to come down any second. It wasn't that far off.

In the female Archer's left arm manifested the massive blue and gold-crusted bow that she used to fire her cosmic projectiles. Burning bright as if notched was a sun-like spear, an attack with strength great enough to level buildings and completely eradicate fortresses. Such a weapon was to be used on only the most dangerous of enemies, and preferable outside instead of inside.

Ishtar fully believed the scolding she'd get from that insufferable inventor and detective would be worth it if it meant wiping the smug look off the gold-armored man's face. Said man looked less than frightened at her display of power, quite the opposite.

For those who knew the…general mood of the King of Heroes, the moment Ishtar summoned her bow some would argue was the moment her death warrant was signed. That, or she earned herself a straight ticket to the infirmary where the subject of their discussion lay.

It was by recalling said subject was the king able to reign in his emotions. For the moment. "…As enjoyable as teaching you your place would be…I came for other business. The business of Ritsuka Fujimaru. He nearly killed himself…trying to save _you_." There was no disguising the venom in Gilgamesh's voice as he specifically narrowed his eyes at the goddess. "A cosmic horror from the boundaries of our reality, one whose extermination was rendered an utmost priority least that Singularity develop into something truly unsightly and troublesome. The fate of human history itself…and Ritsuka Fujimaru was willing to throw it all to the side to save _you_. This is not a tragedy, it is a _bad comedy_, one even I can't bring myself to laugh at."

"I was merely doing my job as a Servant! He is my Master and I am his to command! Besides, what would you rather have had me do?! Sit by and watch as that tentacled horror devoured him?! Devoured the only hope _any of us _have! I would not! I will not! Ritsuka Fujimaru's life is mine to preserve, and I will do so whatever it may cost!"

Around the two of them, the air cackled with visible energy-arcs of gold and teal-colored lightning that jumped from one place to the next. It cast an eerie glow over the cracked and battered temple interior that Ishtar used to call her throne room. Needless to say, it was going to need some repair work.

In stark contrast to the mayhem, Gilgamesh smirked. As usual, it made Ishtar's blood boil, and someone else's. "Ah, so the little girl speaks…so nice of you to finally find your voice again. Oh, and you too, goddess, perhaps there is some quality to this young man after all."

While her bow remained manifested, the glow of her "arrow" began to dim. "Had this boy not had any promise, you never would have considered obeying a single command from his mouth."

"And you the same, Ishtar, or shall I say…mongrel girl. Perhaps a reminder of a past flame of yours? An equally irritating mongrel from your past?"

"Gah! What is it with guys like him?! Are they all hardwired the same way?! Do they know the meaning of the words self-preservation?!" Snapped the pig-tailed girl. Gone completely was the divine aura and mystical bow. Ruby-red eyes that once swelled with heated emotion were no aquamarine blue, though the emotions remained. As did the fiery blush on her face. It was quite a human-like feature for a supposedly inhuman entity. "He's an idiot, a complete and total failure as a magus…but his isn't about being a magus! It's about-"

"What?!" Barked Gilgamesh with a cold grin. "That organ beating in your chest? The same organ that beats faster and faster whenever he's close by? When it _burns _with jealously at seeing him interact with another woman? Or perhaps another _man_, arguably even me?"

"Don't mock him!" Suddenly, blue switched back to red. "His standards are much higher than yours, not to mention he can do _so_ better than you, you gold-plated idiot!" Thundered the female Servant.

"Like who?" Playfully jabbed the gold-armored man. His plan was coming together nicely.

"ME!" One eye was the color of a glittering ruby rimmed with gold, the other was a very enticing though very human blue. "I am the one he was willing to sacrifice his life for, and I am the one who annihilated the vile beast that dared to put him at death's door! I will not allow him to do so again, but should he end up doing so-"

"Knowing out idiot of a Master, that time will likely come sooner rather than later. I suppose effort-"

"**I **will not allow a hand to be laid upon him!" Snarled Ishtar, her eyes still oppositely colored and her voice now echoing. "Ritsuka Fujimaru…his life is mine to hold, and I will not allow anyone to crush it. Not even _you_, Gilgamesh."

As before, the air was charged with energy, though of the more lethal nonvisible kind. That could change any second as both Mesopotamians glared daggers at one another. Each would react at the slightest move of the other, their intent no doubt being a killing blow that would end their dispute, all of their disputes. It could all end in just a splint second.

But not here. While nearly every fiber of Gilgamesh's body was demanding for him to unleash the full power of his treasury on the goddess before him, something held him back. He had no name for the feeling, all he knew was that this time…following said feeling was the correct path. "Do not misunderstand, that boy's life is already in my hands, I am merely allowing you to play with it for the time being. However," Beneath his face, the ground fractured. "Should any harm come to him, I will not hold back in reprimanding you as you so rightfully deserve a hundred times over."

Just as Gilgamesh was fighting his urges, so too were Ishtar. In a manner of speaking. She was seconds away from lashing out before a second presence caught her attention. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist, a completely different voice screaming in her ear not to attack. For a human, Ishtar had to admit that Rin Tohsaka possessed some mental strength, enough to hold her back at least.

And put on a good show for the King of Heroes. Surely he saw the internal battle being waged between them and decided to leave it at that. As far as he was concerned, it was his victory.

"By the way, You may want to hire a new decorator. This temple interior of yours is absolutely nauseating to enter and stand in. Perhaps something a little classier, like a nice cave and skeletons to suit a blood-sucking leach like you. Or maybe a mine given the host body you're inhabiting."

* * *

"SHIT!" Screamed Ritsuka Fujimaru, bolting upright in his bed eyes wide and sweat pouring down his brow. Frantic, he searched for the exit to the room he was currently in. Completely disregarding all the medical equipment and technology around him, he searched and searched until he found it. Without missing a beat, the Japanese male sat upright and bolted for the door, knowing that he had to move fast.

"Halt, Master, we have matters to discuss."

The voice registered in his ears only after the pain had begun to dull. It felt like running right into a brick wall. Normally, such an experience would have been more than a little painful; for Ritsuka on the other hand, it was merely like accidently banging his foot. His vision quickly cleared up allowing him to see the bare-chested and gold-encrusted figure in front of him. In said figure's hand was a stone tablet vaguely resembling an open book. Ritsuka zeroed-in on the analytical red eyes that stared back at him. His mouth stretched up to speak only to be quickly cut off.

"Worry not, for I'm certain my…other self will handle that insufferable goddess in a manner that will _mostly _leave Chaldea's interior intact. What Ritsuka wanted to say was what did "mostly" qualify as. Like the rest of his body, his mouth was frozen; he was lifted upward and gently pushed backward until his legs bumped against the bed. "We have some matters that must be discussed. Now."

"It can't wait until I've made sure they haven't blown half of the facility to hell and back?" Snapped the Japanese teen.

Caster- Gilgamesh raised an equally snappy eyebrow. "Are we not still here?"

A full minute of silence passed during which Ritsuka reached out with his senses. While yes, there was panic, the world hadn't ended. Yet. "Fine, point. I'm going to assume this is about the last Singularity? How stupid I was?"

"Mostly yes, it is." Declared the ancient king slamming his stone tablet shut then placing both hands behind his back. Suddenly, Ritsuka felt like he was five years old again standing before his mother after she caught him stealing from the candy bin. "What we faced was a fledging horror that if left alone would have likely evolved into an unearthly abomination had we not defeated it and secure the Holy Grail it had acquired. In the midst of doing so…Ishtar suffered a crippling blow that left her easy prey to the horror. Had she been devoured…the results would have been more unsightly than she is on a daily basis."

Another tremor shook the complex. Ritsuka waited a full two minutes, still nothing. His free hand went to his Command Seals where he felt a slight sting. He knew the feeling well, it meant irritation on the behalf of one of his Servants. _Extreme _irritation. Caster-Gilgamesh didn't seem at all phased by it.

"To prevent that, you summoned almost every ounce of power in your body and managed to _injure _the horror." For a full moment, the Sumerian king's lips ticked upward in a rare smile. "Were it not done in the defense of such a harlot then I would commend you for such a thing. I'm assuming you're…aware of what happened after you were flown across the ground like a rag doll? There was a very real fear on our part that you were dead…but none more so than Ishtar. Observe."

A new stone tablet was summoned, this one glowing with blue ethereal writing. The light shot outward, completely enveloping the room. Ritsuka had long-since grown used to such displays of mystical power, and envied those who could perform such feats.

No longer were they in Chaldea's infirmary, they were back in time. Beneath them lay a ruined mass of twenty-first century buildings that seemingly seemed out of place amidst the ancient-oriented Singularities he'd been through. Or most of them. Ritsuka knew the year was 2002, an upstart magus had stumbled upon a Holy Grail and attempted to use it in his cross dimensional research. The results had been a giant tentacled…_thing _crawling through the portal and decimating the surrounding area. It was a "fledgling horror" as Da Vinci and his Servants had noted, a beast that could possible evolve into some sort of otherworldly god if left unchecked. Luckily, they arrived before it could completely consume the Holy Grail. Except the fight had proved to be harder than any of them had thought.

Okita, Kintoki, Diarmuid, Cursed Arm Hassan, Atalanta, and Asterios had all fallen to the monstrosity.

In seconds, Ishtar was about to join them.

Her leg bloody and mangled, blood pouring down her forehead and lips, the goddess of love and war looked helpless before the approaching squid-bear monster that leered at her with slobbering jaws. In the blink of an eye, an object darted across the rubble, not a Servant, but a man.

Him.

A giant paw came down only to be stopped by Ritsuka putting everything he had into his blade. Surprisingly, flesh and bone were cut through in a splint second, within the next moment he was attacking. A giant pure-white slash of energy was fired from his specially crafted blade, which shattered mere seconds after the blast was launched. It hit the beast in the head, stunning it, but causing it to lash out in instinctive pain. A tentacle hit the ground beneath him, sending him crashing through several tons of rock and steel until he came to stop along a street. Quickly, a pool of red spread out around him.

There was something surreal in seeing how easily he'd been turned into a human bowling ball. It was…something of an unwanted reality check, a reminder of what sort of occupation he'd gotten himself in.

Fire exploded from where Ishtar stood, a giant pillar of gold, orange, and yellow that shot into the darkening sky. Briefly, night was turned into day. A voice like thunder boomed across the surrounding. While his ancient Sumerian was rocky, Ritsuka, one way or another could understand what was being said.

"_**HOW DARE YOU!"**_

The vision cut out, or rather, the recording ended placing him back int the med-bay alongside Caster-Gilgamesh. He looked somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"She blasted that horrid beast into smithereens…and annihilated a good deal of the surrounding area with her Noble Phantasm. Ritsuka, I don't believe I need to explain things on _her _end any further. As for you…you do realize _who _you are giving your heart to, do you not?"

Rather than sit, he stood, ignoring the lingering pain of his injuries. He'd been comatose for just about four days. Had he not been given immediate medical treatment, Ritsuka would have died right then and there on that patch of pavement. A fatality of an unknown entity in a time over ten years past. Not exactly a glamorous end, but one he'd been force to accept possibly happening to him.

"Yes, I know. Falling for a goddess whose claim to fame is screwing people over, incredibly stupid of me, huh?" The Japanese teen laughed.

Caster-Gilgamesh laughed with him. "Indeed, but one fully expected of someone of your station. What is remarkable…is that she seems to have developed some genuine fondness for you. I will do the noble thing as your king and absolve all credit."

"…Huh?"

"Is it not obvious? You are the only one who treats that woman like she is useful, as for why, I'll never know nor will I waste my time attempting to learn why. All that matters is…you make her feel like she matters, thus for one reason or another, she _and _her host have opened themselves up to you."

"Huh?!"

"As your Servant and king, I shall allow it on the basis that your presence gives that useless goddess some use. However, should her useful end either I or my Archer self will act swiftly to remove her from all future matters. Now then, return to bed and gather your strength. Your task is far from over."

Eye twitching, Ritsuka dumbfoundedly stood at the side of his bed while Caster-Gilgamesh turned his back to him and began walking, only to stop at the door.

There was a brief cough. "Master…should you choose it; I can offer you…advice. While I may not have laid with that harlot, I have many, many more conquests whose tales may serve to aid you in taming that she-devil. Would you like to hear them?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Actually, I believe I will tell some of them to you, least you disappoint that harlot and bring her wrath down upon us all." He added with a wicked grin.

"I SAID NO! SERIOUSLY, GIL, I'M GOOD! I CAN DO THAT ON MY OWN!" Fired back the teen feeling the heat rising on his face.

"Oh no," Further grinned the Caster magically forcing the teen to sit. "I insist. You wouldn't want your right of passage as a man to be a disappointment, do you? Who better than I, the King of Heroes and he who possesses the mightiest of-"

"SHUT-UUUUPPP!"

* * *

Two days later and he was sitting upright, his body now fully healed and able to move around without any sense of lingering pain. He'd grown discomfortingly use to lying in a hospital bed while his body recovered from the latest round of torture he'd put himself through. As he flexed his hand, he wondered if this was what it felt like to be a soldier on active duty. The military was never something he'd considered for a career choice, Ritsuka knew he wasn't cut out for it.

And yet here he lay, a soldier fighting on the frontlines of fantastical battlefields with the fate of humanity hanging in the balance. How he hadn't managed to kill himself was a miracle.

"Finally up and about, I see. As far as humans go, you're pretty resilient." Came the sultry voice of the Archer he'd last had by his side.

Turning to his right, he smiled at the sight of the scantily-clad Ishtar leaning against the door frame. Her expression was one of boredom, one he was used to.

"That, or maybe I'm just lucky."

"Don't try the humble game, I know you try hard to be the nice guy, but it grows tiresome after a while. You've simply gained a strong constitution, one only the mightiest of warriors can obtain." Declared the gold-wearing goddess.

Ritsuka laughed. "That almost sounds like a compliment."

"Because it is one, you insufferable mortal." She was smiling as well, and walking toward him. The door slid shut behind her, a faint golden glow lighting the frames. Ishtar laughed as Ritsuka's body tensed, and remained so as she sat down beside him. "What you do was perhaps one of the most idiotic stunts I've ever seen, and trust me, I've seen a few. Yet…I cannot deny that the act did touch me. Why? Why would you go so far for me?"

"You're my Servant…and I…" He stammered off trying to find the right words to voice what these feelings were. Then he realized he had to find a way to disguise his true feelings. "Everyone calls you useless, but to me, you're not. To be frank, if it weren't for people like you, I never would have made it this far."

"Nonsense!" Snapped the red-eyed Servant. "For a mortal, you've done, well better than well! You've showed why your fledging little ants have managed to hang onto life for so long! You've shown that we humans aren't to be underestimated!"

Her words caught him off-guard, and rightfully so. Ritsuka looked to Ishtar and sucked in a breath seeing that her eyes were no longer their supernatural red, they were a shade of blue similar to his own. Seeing his shock, Ishtar quickly shook her head; when she opened her eyes again they'd returned to their red hue.

"Your near death awakened her, it…you made two ladies worry so I hope you know what that means! Ritsuka Fujimaru, do you know it is a crime to make a lady cry, a goddess much less?!"

She was trying to look threatening, but it just came off as cute, too cute for him to handle. As he laughed a crimson blush began to overtake her face, growing by the second. The right thing to do would have been to turn things around, but Ritsuka was feeling a bit mischievous himself. Rising from his seat, he stood before the Mesopotamian goddess. He promptly got down on his knees and bowed.

"My humblest apologies, great goddess Ishtar. How can I ever hope to make things up to you?"

If Ishtar wasn't blushing before, then she certainly was now. And if she wasn't flustered, then she was without a doubt at a complete loss for words at the moment. It was quite a sight that many, especially a certain gold-plated king, would have given anything to see. Some might have argued that any second Ritsuka was going to be blasted into pieces, but such a thing never came to pass.

"Y-Y-You-"

"Gil may call you useless goddess, but I don't think you're _that _useless. You're a pretty good fight." Raising his head, the Japanese teen gave the ancient goddess a smile that could only be described as the light of heaven made manifest. "Good enough to keep a loser like me alive through everything since Babylon, in my book, that counts for something."

Ishtar's heart skipped a beat.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! How come all of the best guys do this to me?! _Screamed the goddess.

_D-D-Do this t-to you?! W-What are we going to do about this?! _Demanded the Tohsaka magus.

Sitting upright, Ishtar looked down at Ritsuka, her mouth a straight frown. Then it morphed into a devilish smile. "I can think of a way, one that will satisfy both of our needs. Simply watch." Raising her right hand, she snapped her fingers, a burst of gold-colored light exploding from her fingertips. Temporarily, Ritsuka's vision was blinded. As the light receded and his vision returned, Ritsuka looked around to find the two of them were no longer in a med room, but a candle-lit bedchamber. The bed was ornately decorated with gold and red trimmings and illuminated by a pair of torches on the upper side. "Before you ask, I am a goddess of love. Even while bound in this mortal container, reality can be my plaything when I choose it."

"Makes me wonder what you can do when you're…at full power." Chuckled Ritsuka. He faintly wondered how they were going to explain the transformed room to Da Vinci and Nightingale. A tug on his sleeve brought his attention back to the scantly-clad woman beside him.

"You called yourself a loser. Here's a news flash, most 'true heroes', or at the kind worth their salt…they actually are kind of losers." There was a tensing of her shoulders before she turned to face him. One eye was red and the other blue, the latter looking like it's on the verge of tears. "But those stupid, heroic idiots who are willing to toss it all away to do the right thing…those are the guys that deserve to be called heroes. That includes you, so stop beating yourself up over that, alright?"

Gently, he sat down, a blissful smile on his face and admiration twinkling in his eyes. It was returned in those of Ishtar, who slipped her hand into his to give it a warm squeeze. To her, it was hard to recall the last time she'd felt a feeling like this-safe, secure, and happy. Perhaps most of all…she couldn't recall the last time she'd felt so _at peace_ with herself. Likely a time before she met Gilgamesh and his mud-born sidekick.

"Last chance to back out, Master."

Ritsuka smirked as he teased her lips with his own. "The goddess of love taking it slow and easy, who would've thought it."

There was a short giggle as she rubbed her body against his, his body reacting near immediately. "Blame the human in me. Like I said, ordinarily, I'd have already ravaged you three times over and be well on my way into a fourth. Since you're…new to all of this, I'm taking things a tad-mmh!" Hundreds of beings, mortal and divine alike would have given a coin or two to see Ishtar caught completely and utterly by surprise as she was now. Just as Ritsuka's body was tingling with blissful anticipation so too was Ishtar's, but to a far greater extent. Following the first second of the kiss the goddess' inner flame exploded. She aggressively returned the kiss, her tongue darting right into his mouth. Knowing her habits well, Ritsuka more than let her, in fact, he quite enjoyed the experience.

Being a goddess, even a bound one, her need for oxygen was far less constraining than his. Ishtar could remember entire stretches of time, what mortals would call _days _lip-to-lip with her lovers. With Ritsuka, that couldn't be the case, at least not literally. She pulled away giving him the chance to suck in a fistful of air so he could breath again, and perhaps calm his racing heart. Lying flat on his back might have helped him do that, which is exactly what Ishtar did.

Once more, the Japanese teen found himself completely and utterly mesmerized by the mystical beauty of the ruby-colored eyes of the Archer Servant. Ringed around them were traces of gold, further proof that the woman mounting him was something inhuman in every sense of the word. Usually, when Ishtar's eyes flashed gold it meant that calamity was coming and one should start running in the other direction as fast as possible. Not this time though, like a handful of other Servants, he too had noticed something different. As the golden light slowly grew, Ritsuka found himself looking through something resembling a looking glass.

What he saw was hard to describe, so much so that his mind nearly shut down from trying to process it. A perfect figure from legs to hips to breasts, naked as they day she was likely born. She floated amidst a sea of cackling orange and yellow flames. Speaking of flames, that's what her hair resembled, a swirling mass of orange, yellow, and bright red; the three colors seemed to blend together, then separate, all within breaths of each other. As he reached out Ritsuka caught sight of the golden orbs, supernatural fireballs of pure power that could have incinerated him with a sideways glance. Instead, all they shined with was affection. Warmth flooded through him from the skin-to-skin contact that came with grasping her hand. He felt…safe, protected, loved really. All the emotions that came with being embraced by someone he cared for with all of his heart.

And then it was over. He blinked once, then again, and then a third time. Looking around, he found he was still in the lavish bedroom Ishtar had dropped him into. Speaking of Ishtar, looking upward, he found her smirking at him.

"I know, this form pales to the magnificence of my true body, but for this coupling it will do. Do you agree, Ritsuka?" Giggled the pig-tailed girl sensual rocking her hips atop his groin. Ritsuka felt pure fire shoot up his spine straight into his brain. His ability to speak completely and utterly abandoned him. "I'll take that as a yes. Ritsuka, you know thousands have died trying to catch so much as a glimpse of what you just saw. Quite a sight, wasn't it?"

He sucked in a quick breath. "I'm…not going to deny that, granted I'm still trying to process exactly what it was I just saw. All I can say is…it was beautiful, simply beautiful." Rather than a wicked smile like one would have expected, Ishtar's aura was one of near…relief. Her fingers spread across his chest with ease and care as if she were about to give him a massage instead of ripping his clothes off. "The form you have now though, it's still pretty eye-catching so…I'd…like to stick with that, if I can. If it's not too much trouble on you." Finished the human with a nervous chuckle.

Ishtar found his response amusing, and thankfully acceptable. "Very well then, I shall remain in this form, and _not _overload this mortal vessel in attempting to regain my true self. Hm, that may just be for the best as my host has grown fond of you as well. When I've pleasured myself, she too as joined in, imagining what it'd feel like to have your cock inside of our pussy."

"Huh?!"

Giggling again, she reached down and stroked the teen's tomato-colored cheek. "Don't be surprised, my little mortal. Like I said earlier, you've gained quite the following of females _and _males. If you can seduce monsters, rogues, and these so-called heroes, why not ordinary women? This host of mine, Rin, she's been watching you from the edge of her dreams. You've enthralled her just as much as you have me. Isn't that right, my _other half_?" There was a noticeable shift in the air. Gone was the electric-like charge leaving a mundane vacuum in its place. When Ishtar looked back down Ritsuka could see she was no longer in control as evident by her marine-colored eyes. "I-I-I-I, h-hey! D-D-Don't j-just switch without w-w-w-warning…you're…you're big."

In spite of his pounding heart and racing blood, Ritsuka managed to cough up a lone statement. "You can tell? You've done this before?"

His words ignited a firestorm behind Rin Tohsaka's cheeks, yet she didn't move from her original position atop of him. "U-U-U-Unlike y-you I-I-I've had experiences! O-O-Or a-a-a the least enjoyable ones! Y-You're…you're…gah, to hell with it!" Her lips came down like a hammer, deeply surprising the black-haired male. It wasn't harsh or distasteful, just surprising. Ritsuka felt his body response to her by sheer instinct, groping her body as she swerved her tongue in and out of his mouth. Rin felt his cock brush up against her folds, protected by the black-colored undies that Ishtar insisted on wearing. Beneath them, a dark stain had begun to form. With each passing second, it grew and grew, fueled by the lust of two beings.

Breaking apart, both had lips tinged cherry-red. Hearts thundered in chests as eyes locked. A moment of absolute silence passed before Rin's body suddenly tightened. The air cackled, then exploded as divine light overtook the girl's body. Facing the ceiling, the double-occupied body let out a strangely sensual moan that riled up every nerve in Ritsuka's body. Tense, he waited for what felt like a volcanic eruption or thunderstorm to begin.

Slowly, the head of the pig-tailed woman fell. The right eye had returned to its sparkling ruby color while the left remained the humane blue he'd gazed into a second ago. Goddess and human, for a brief moment they were in perfect balance.

"As a reward for your faith in us…and your caring of us, Ritsuka Fujimaru, we shall be yours." Two beings, two lives separated by blood and time ranging in the thousands, yet they sounded so alike. Ritsuka was inclined to think it was because Ishtar and Rin had been sharing a body for so long, even if the latter was "asleep" for the most part. "The hunger that you have felt for us, know that we too have endured a similar yearning. Now, here in this place free of the outside world…I, Ishtar, and I, Rin Tohsaka, hereby give you permission to take us as you wish."

Beneath his pants, Ritsuka felt his cock throb, screaming for him to throw the woman atop him onto her back and do as she'd just proclaimed. Still, a small logical side of his brain remained functioning, so to speak. "H-H-Huh?! R-R-Rin?! I-Ishtar?! W-Wait, who am I-"

"Both of us." Answered the being with a cute smile as she streaked her finger across his cheek. "Like we said, you've touched our hearts with your actions, not an easy fit, either of us must say, but you've done it. As a reward for that, as we said, you may do to us what you've dreamed of doing-fucking us until you are satisfied. You…are you comfortable with surrendering your virginity to us?"

In the void that followed her question, Ritsuka counted the beats of his heart. "I…I am, but are you comfortable submitting yourself to me?"

The duo's pussy tingled in delight at the language he used. Ishtar always knew there was a bit of a sexual deviant lying behind Ritsuka's normally kind and placid demeanor. It was only natural that she was the one able to bring it out "One half of us is the goddess of love and war, I've played the submissive whore before…and I'll gladly do so again if it's for someone I…hold in high regard. You've more than earned it. As for the other half…" There was a brief chuckle before Ishtar moved her right hand below her undies, her fingers dabbing the wetness they found there. "The mortal half of this union is something of a pervert herself, she longs to be dominated by another, she's a natural born sub. Doesn't that excite you?"

It did, it very much did, but Ritsuka didn't dare saw it out loud. Instead, his body responded, his member all but screaming at the confines of his pants. He could just faintly feel a squirt of pre-cum tainting his briefs, a rather embarrassing little thing that he hoped the beauty before him didn't mind.

She seemed to be caught up in other things. One finger still remained lobbed beneath her undies while the other was clenching at the sheets. "Come on! You should know…by now…you can't hide anything from me! **Especially **your fantasies of lust! Submit to them! Submit to them and you will know true pleasure! I promise it!" He knew that was Ishtar's voice. It was quite obvious she'd…gone a bridge too far for her host body's likening in listing the reasons why they wanted to sleep with Ritsuka. He didn't have to ponder hard about who was going to come out the victory of the argument. The woman's head fell and when it rose again, two ruby-colored eyes stared back at Ritsuka with dancing lust. "We're in agreeable. Ritsuka, you may fuck us to your heart's content! Do to us as if we were some-"

Ishtar laughed in amusement as he flipped the two of them over so he was on top. She always did like men who took the initiative in the bedroom, and on the battlefield. This time, he was the one aggressively charging in and she rolling out the welcome matt for him. The goddess's borrowed body tingled with glee as she felt her lover's hardness through his pants and the priding touch of his fingers. They were swarming across her backside like an army of ants over a corpse. Just as his member was straining against its bindings, so too were Ishtar's; like a spill from a pocket her panties were rapidly darkening in color as an od to the arousal building within her. Ishtar rubbed her hips against Ritsuka's, a jolt of lustful lightning jumped between them.

He looked at her with wide eyes, eyes overcome by want and desire. Ishtar grinned while finding his hands and moving them to her neckline. Ritsuka seemingly needed no further instructions as his fingers fumbled around for a second before hitting the right spot. A soft _clink! _sounded, the human removed his hands, taking the gold-lined bra with him. What sprung out were Ishtar, or rather Rin Tohsaka's pleasantly ripe breasts. His mouth of course dropped like a log.

She wasted no time in taking advantage of his shock. Ritsuka was only passingly aware of his hands being moved from Ishtar's neck downward to her hips where he once again felt the slick feel of gold. Briefly, he lived up the feeling before his ears registered an audible clip. Ritsuka knew his heart skipped a beat in his chest. His face was pale white while Ishtar's was that of a Cheshire cat's; atypical of a love goddess who'd just completely disrobed leaving herself stark naked, or almost naked, before her latest lover. So blown away by the sensation Ritsuka failed to notice that the Archer-class Servant was no longer in his arms. After a quick blink, he began looking around, desperate to find her and reconfirm that what he saw hadn't just been a dream.

Turning around, his fears were put to rest, and all his lustful dreams became realized.

Standing before a sparkling golden pike, Ishtar giggled. "One of the fetishes of the modern man is a pole dance, right? Well, I'm going to give you one of those, Master. You better enjoy it because I don't just dance for anyone." What she failed to mention was that she was going to be dancing for him naked, or almost naked. Having seemingly read his innermost thoughts, Ishtar had retained her gold-accented right leg stocking and her equally golden high-heels. Ritsuka felt his cock throb within his pants, an instinctive action that Ishtar was well aware of. "Since you've been such a good boy, I'll save your clothing, or more specifically, your briefs. Consider it just one of many debts being repaid." She saw how his eyes locked in on her raised right hand, as if it were the key to the chains constricting him. In a manner of speaking, they were.

_SNAP! _

The Japanese teenager breathed out a sigh of near relief. Racing across his body was a near wind-like feel that left him feeling oddly relieved and at peace. Less than a minute later and he realized there really was a wind blowing across his body, his now naked body. Standing at full mast was his penis, all seven inches of it. Ishtar looked her lips in seeing it.

"You really are the perfect size, Ritsuka." Smiled the pig-tailed goddess as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. "Now, what about us?"

"W-What?" Stammered the black-haired male sitting upright in spite of his arms beginning to feel like jelly. "W-W-What do you m-m-mean what about you?!"

"What do you think!" Ishtar called back in a playful whine. Her finger moved from her hair down to her exposed right-side breast where she began to play with the nipples. She was seemingly enjoying herself as her exposed pussy quivered in delight at her actions. Leaning up against the summoned pole, she leered at him. "Do you want to touch this body now? Ravish it to your heart's content, or would you rather have me give you a little show first? Fufufu, do you think you can contain yourself long enough for that?"

Two sides of his brain warred with each other. There was no angel, only a horny devil and an even hornier devil. One shouted for him to get to his face grab Ishtar and promptly fuck her brains out as much as he could. The other side wanted him to take things a bit slower, take her up on her second offer. It argued that the goddess of love and Rin Tohsaka had offered themselves to him. For all he knew, this was going to be a one-night only thing, something he would have to engrave into his memory and carry with him for the rest of his life. The decision he had to make was clear.

"Dance for me, my Servant." It honestly surprised him how sultry his voice sounded. Ritsuka never would have guessed he was capable of sounding almost like a pip; it actually scared him a little. There was a good chance that it was Ishtar's influence on him, her certainly wouldn't have put it past her.

Luxurious joy flashed in her eyes upon hearing his answer. With a catty laugh, she grabbed the pole and got to work in twirling herself around it. There was no need to question the sanitation of such an act; she'd summoned it, created it, so likely it was made for the sole purpose of rubbing her body against it. It served its purpose well, or rather, Ishtar showed she definitely knew her stuff when it came to seduction. Completely mesmerized by the sight, Ritsuka watched slack-jawed at the show he was being given. Second after second, his cock twitched in joyful bliss, his eyes recording every twirl of her body. Her hair partially caught his interests, a beautiful black mane that twirled about leaving near palpable sparkles in its wake. His hands clawed and released the bedsheets beneath him, his breath continuously coming out in short pants.

Every few seconds, their eyes would meet one another. Mortal blue eyes found the divine ruby-red of the goddess, and their hearts beat in near perfect unison. Ritsuka had long since given up on trying to explain it all, chalking it all up to Ishtar's power as a love goddess. He was completely and utterly under her spell; it was the exact thing that Gilgamesh and Enkidu a handful of others had tried so hard to prevent. Now, he couldn't help but slightly question why he ever thought being under Ishtar's thumb would be so bad.

Unknown to the human, a similar veil was falling over the ancient Mesopotamian goddess. As she danced about, never letting her arms leave the pole for long, she kept on glancing in Ritsuka's direction. She wanted him to be mesmerized by her, as if she were some potential suitor competing for the hand of some mighty prince or king. Naturally, she'd overseen such things, tipping the scales when needed and at other times letting things take their "natural" course without any interference. It all only seemed karmic that now she was in that same position, wanting the man before her to keep his eyes on her and think of no other woman but her. So far, she was doing a damn good job of it. Ritsuka's arousal was like a flame to her divine eyes, rapidly growing with every passing second.

What was strange was Ishtar knew it _wasn't _just the mortal girl in her that was feeling this way. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Rin Tohsaka longed for companionship like a bird wished to one day soar the skies. As a woman, as a human being, it was a natural impulse to have. Being a magus though, it was one she'd been forced to curb at almost every possible turn. Odd as it was, she was being given the chance to act on that want here. But she wasn't alone. Again, Ishtar could feel something inside of her very soul, something screaming for her to make this human hers'.

As she rubbed her exposed vagina against the pole, staining it with her womanly juices, she glanced to the bed where her soon-to-be lover lay. Chaldea's last Master had become an interest mix between a statue and a human-shaped womb of Jell-O. Though seeming rigid as stone, his body was actually trembling in barely contained bliss upon closer inspection. It was actually a somewhat pleasing sight for Ishtar; it helped that she'd seen it before, several times before actually in past lovers and partners. Ritsuka possessed a strong will, one that nicely complimented the inner dom that slumbered within him. She could see her actions were gradually bringing it to the surface.

_When the time comes, don't hold back. _The goddess whispered to the mortal teen. _Put your hands all over me! Dominate me however you wish! Relish that I am a goddess…and for this night I shall be YOUR WOMAN! _She finished with a thunderous shout that seemingly shook the room and its two occupants.

Suddenly a small shot of pre-cum burst from the tip of his cock.

"OOOH!" Exclaimed the Japanese youth. One minute, it felt like fire was kissing the whole of his body; in the next second it had concentrated in a single place-his cock and in between his legs. Breathless, he recovered from the mind-numbing shock in order to look down.

Perhaps faster than in the blink of an eye Ishtar had moved from the pole to the edge of the bed where his legs hung out. Nestled between them was Ishtar, her body greedily sucking his cock, which had been close to erupting less than a second ago. The pre-cum that shot from his penis was now traveling down her throat into the sweat, welcoming bowels of her stomach. Ishtar wanted more of it, and she was busy making sure she that she received more. His cum, though small in quantity, certainly made up for it in quality. Over the next couple of hours Ishtar was going to ensure she balanced out the quality with quantity.

Though reluctant, Ishtar pulled away, her lips wet and her Master's cock in an equally messy state. The taste of cum still swaying in her taste buds, she glanced up at the red-faced teen. "Ritsuka Fujimaru…you taste pretty damn good, almost as good as the fine wines of the gods."

Though smitten by the praise, the blue-eyed boy made sure to take it with a grain of salt. "Really? Are you sure you're not just saying that to massage my ego?"

She found his skepticism cute. "Well, as your woman, you have a point there. Making you feel like the most desirable man in the world is a part of my being" There as a pause as she pulled further away. Before the tentacles of doubt could begin to choke him, Ishtar wrapped her perfectly manicured fingers around his member. She gave it a light squeeze that earned her a sudden but throaty moan from her lover. "But this time, I will not deny it, it is…different. There is honestly something about you, about your essence that I find…appealing. I want more of it, as much as this human body can handle. Speaking of which, she wants more of it too."

Ritsuka's member twitched in her hands. He hardly recognized his own voice when he spoke, "Then I'll give it to you, I'll plug all three of your holes."

An ear-to-ear grin manifested on the goddess's face. From deep within her, the human soul of Rin Tohsaka froze. She'd never had all of her holes taken before so this was going to be a first. Gradually, a warm and wonderful feeling gripped her. Shortly after, her expression mirrored that of the being currently using her body.

Rather than he do all the work, it was Ishtar who started things off. Her hands still gripped his member as she began to passionately pump the meaty road again and again. Thousands of years of experience showed in that moment as Ritsuka practically fell back against the mattress; his mouth lay open in a permanent O-shape as befitting of a man being pleasured. The closest thing Ritsuka could describe the sensation was having his cock out and exposed to a warm hearth. He never once in all his life thought he'd make such a comparison, but he just had. Now, he knew the joys of a good handjob, and in a minutes he'd know the bliss of a god-like blowjob. Several times did he blink, staring up at the dim lighting of the ceiling.

_This is really happening! This is really happening! _His mind repeated over and over again as if it were a broken record. Somehow, he was able to feel every pulsation of his member curtsy of the pig-tailed beauty rubbing it down. Just as he was beginning to think it was worth it to try to sit up again Ishtar struck like a viper.

"Ishtar!"

With his eyes closed, he couldn't see the devilish smile that the ruby-eyed girl wore on her face. He could probably feel it and picture it though. She smirked against his member, practically rubbing her face against his meaty rod like she was a child playing with her favorite toy. From a certain point of view, she was. Ishtar wasn't going to deny that she did tend to see her partners as toys to play with, even the ones she felt strongly for. Luckily, she was more than willing to let some of them, the worthy ones, toy with her as well.

She continued to stroke and lick the glorious seven-inch cock before her. In her opinion, Ritsuka was just the right size, a truly rare mixture of length and width that many men fumbled. Before her, he'd obviously been blessed by another divine deity to have such a body. Or maybe he'd grown it himself. That thought made Ishtar all the more excited to bed him. She was going to slather every inch of his penis in her saliva, and in turn he'd gift her with the wonderful substance that was his seed. Powered by that though, she increased the rate of her strokes and licks.

The goddess took silent note of how Ritsuka's breath continued to quicken to the point it looked as if he were struggling to breath. Internally grinning, she could only imagine what he'd been like when she finally took him into her mouth. Scratch that, she wasn't going to imagine, she was going to make it so.

"OOOOH! I-IS-ISHTAR!"

Again, she smirked, this time with her mouth occupied by Ritsuka's cock. She'd taken in just about the first quarter of it as a test run, and way for her lover to catch his breath. It wasn't easy as he'd gone so red-faced he looked like a tomato. Ishtar personally thought it was a good look for him, and she was sure that he'd enjoy her face taking on a similar appearance. She already had a crimson blush creeping across her as she lavished the tip of his penis with attention from her tongue.

While she continued on with her short and inflammatory licks and strokes, Ritsuka found the strength to sit up. Though his arms still felt jell-like, something was growing in his chest, a sense of masculine pride and strength that he was going through his "rite of passage" as a man. In secret, he'd always felt a bit insecure when surrounded by his male Servants who loudly boasted of their sexual conquest. Within the corners of his mind, he wondered how his first time would go, and what would come after that supposedly magical first. He now knew that one's first time was indeed a mystical moment, especially done with a person whom they felt strongly for. As impulsive and moody and at times violent she may have been, he couldn't deny that a part of him had fallen for the Mesopotamian goddess, and a part of him had developed a bit of a fondness for the person whose body she was inhabiting.

The feeling inside of him roared at him, empowering his muscles and feeling his lungs with fistfuls of oxygen. Using that strength, he moved his arms out. Never in a hundred years did he ever think he'd work up the nerve to do something like what he was about to do. He could only imagine what his mother, aunt, or cousins would have to say about it. On the other hand, he could perfectly picture what his male cousins and male friends would think of his next actions. They'd be shooting him a thumbs up.

"You said you're my woman for tonight, then be a good woman and take it all!"

She'd heard his thought, she'd felt his thoughts, and she most certainly felt him gripping her twin tails. It was for this reason Ishtar actually liked the hairstyle; needless to say, it could be quite erotic when in the right position, which they were in now. They made for such wonderful handlebars. If the girl in question was something of a masochist then that made things all the better. Being a war goddess, Ishtar could say she was something of one; doubling the joy was the fact that her host was something of one as well. Even if she tried to deny it.

"MMMMHHHH!"

They both moaned in ecstasy at the sensual union. Granted, Ritsuka was the only one who could do so openly as his mouth wasn't obstructed by a piece of meat. Having the latter in her didn't stop Ishtar from doing her best to sound out her pleasure at having her oral cavern filled to the brim. While her mortal body's gag reflex threatened to kick in, Ishtar controlled it so that she could take in almost the entirety of her lover's penis. Her pussy tingled in delight, cum leaking from her legs onto her golden jewelry. A familiar heat quickly wrapped around her body.

_It feels good, doesn't it? Having a nice big cock in your mouth and having it pushed in and out by someone you love? Go on, admit it! _As if to further coax her, Ishtar wrapped her arms around the naked astral form of Rin Tohsaka. In this dream-like place, they were both as naked as the day they were born and on their knees. Rin was in front, a golden pillar lodged in her mouth which she sucked on like a popsicle.

Tears of sheer joy were tailing down the human girl's face as her tongue swerved about the pillar. They grew in number and purity as she felt Ishtar's rosy fingers priding her body making her soul tingle in bliss. _Y-Yes! Yes, I do enjoy having Ritsuka's cock in me! I love it! _

Ishtar grinned while pressing her face into her host's neck. _Good. _

It felt as if he'd been possessed by some sort of unearthly force, though he didn't find the feeling entirely unpleasant. "You're mouth…I never could have thought it could feel this good. It makes me wonder about how your ass will feel…and your pussy." Breathed out the Japanese Master through heavy pants. Though seemingly normal, a reddish light had begun to take root in his eyes. "I can't wait to fill them up after I'm done pumping your mouth full of my cum. Speaking of which, you're enjoying this? Aren't you?"

Was she enjoying being ruthlessly face-fucked while her twin tails were being used as handlebars?

Absolutely.

Ishtar conveyed her answer through her eyes, her ruby-colored orbs that sparkled with unrestrained desire for the man above her. She wanted him to cum as much as possible right in her face, splattering her beautiful vintage with his cum. A powerful throbbing rocked his penis while it was rocking in and out of her mouth. The goddess felt her heart jump for joy as one became two, and two became many.

_Yes! YES! THAT'S RIGHT! CUM, GIVE IT TO ME LIKE A GREEDY WHORE!" _

Ever so slight, Ritsuka's hold on her twin tails tightened while his thrusts became more and more frantic. He was now truly deep-throating her the way she wanted to be. Nonstop did her pussy quiver as Ishtar felt his whole body beginning to vibrate. A lone tear, a human tear, slipped from one of her eyelids.

"ISHTAR!"

Mouth blocked, or rather full, all the black-haired Servant could do was moan in ecstasy as the white torrent burst from Ritsuka's penis right into her mouth. Again, her body's mortal gag reflex tried to break free only for Ishtar's control to resort itself thus allowing the white river to effortlessly flow past her lips down her throat. Ritsuka's grip on her hair became the hardest, so much force being exerted that he seemed to be trying to tear the pig-tails off. If he did Ishtar doubted she'd notice or care as her world became filled by a blissful sensation, like diving down a waterfall.

Gradually, Ritsuka pulled away, allowing the Archer to regain just a bit of breathing room, literally. His back hit the mattress hard, sweat pouring down his lean but muscular body like raindrops. Oddly enough, he didn't feel as exhausted as he should have, quite the opposite.

_That was fucking awesome! _Grinned the Japanese teen moving a hand over his face. Though her lips had removed themselves from his cock, he could still feel the imprint of them. Their soft touch and that of her tongue were things he wasn't ever going to forget.

"I hope you're ready for more, my little Ritsu." Came the sultry voice of the goddess of love and war.

Sitting upright, he saw Ishtar was back at her stripper pole, leaning against it with a sexy smile on her face. Immediately, his penis twitched.

"You-"

He mirrored her in all ways, even speed. One minute he was sitting up against the bed and the next he was upon her, kissing the living daylights out of her. Their naked bodies squished against one another, their respective arousal rubbing together.

"Let me eat you out." He whispered.

It riled him up hearing her golden heel stomp against the floor as she raised her arms up. Not missing a beat, Ritsuka descended upon her positively gushing wet pussy. His tongue was licking up the residual juices in seconds. Ishtar moaned at the feel of a human tongue touching her most sacred cavern. It was a million times better than pleasuring herself with her fingers or her many toys. Even better, Ritsuka seemed aware of how long she'd gone without someone touching her and was going at full force from the start.

"AAAHHHH! THAT'S IT! THERE! THERE!"

He'd gotten lucky in hitting her core on the first try. Once that revelation sunken in Ritsuka made it his goal to hit the same area again and again, his tongue going at it like a lash. It was surreal how everything in the world disappeared except for the moist cavern before him, and the delicious bulb he was suckling using his tongue and lips. The effect as near madden on him, burning away the layers of rationality and instinct he'd learned to live by; in their place, something else had crawled for. Somewhere, he recognized it to be a primal desire, one of the many he'd had to tuck away for not only his own survival but for the benefit of those around him, namely his female companions. That primal instinct was no unbound and free to drive him onward, and it was doing a damn good job of that.

Ishtar managed to wrap one leg around Ritsuka's head while the other just barely dangled above the floor. To say the position they were in was erotic would have been an understatement. He was practically supporting her while still licking her pussy like a starving dog. While she tried to keep her lust contained by biting her lips it proved futile as her lover's tongue again and again hit her heated core. Ishtar screamed in delight, her balance nearly being lost; it would have been quite an embarrassing thing, falling flat on her face while trying to grip the pole, but Ritsuka somehow managed to hold her up. It was beyond incredible, how she was dangling from the edge yet in spite of all of her divine power, it was this mortal holding her up. Ritsuka had always done that, actually. Though they'd crossed paths as different people to each other once they were aligned, he seemed to have made it his mission to keep her as upright as possible.

Racking her free left hand through his hair, she muttered a silent thank you to her superiors. As a goddess of love, she knew just how rare it was to find a man such as Ritsuka.

At heart, he was too decent and kind-hearted for her, yet here they were-dancing the sensual dance of passionate lovers.

Her Master was fast approaching the end of his hot and wet journey as he felt Ishtar's vaginal muscles begin to tease. Enticed, he rammed his right index and middle finger directly into her pussy. His reward was the ear-splitting cry of a woman on the verge of orgasming. Ritsuka's heart swelled with pride in know that she was being pushed over the edge by him, a mere "human" in the presence of heroes, gods, and monsters. In a way, the woman above him was all three, and she was completely putty in his hands. He couldn't help but smirk against her vaginal lips, even as they trembled like the precursor to an earthquake.

"RITSSSUKA!"

Beckoned by his actions, Ishtar's divine nectar gushed out of her pussy, in spades. He wasn't sure if it was her divinity or the fact that it was his first taste of cum, but Ritsuka was pretty sure he now knew what the juices of Eden tasted like.

_Silly little boy, _Chirped a sensual voice as he gulped down as much of the womanly nectar as he could. _My nectar is far better than Eden's, far better than any other heavens you'll find out there. My nectar is the only substance you should ever desire, you should ever long for. You will do that, won't you, Ritsuka? _

He promised that he would, half-delirious from the sweet taste and smell of Ishtar's orgasm. Ritsuka's whole body tingled in delightful bliss; fiery energy surged through him. It was as if the goddess's feminine liquids were the waters of life, renewing his tired and worn body. Now, Ritsuka felt he could take on the entire world, especially if it meant keeping the dark-haired beauty before him all to himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he chuckled as he now knew what men meant when they said they'd fight the whole world for their woman. Of all the women in the world, his turned out to be a literal goddess of love and war.

She'd kept her head up throughout the entire thing, gently letting her body come down from the orgasm, her first man-induced orgasm in who knew how long. To say that it was world-shattering was an understatement, for the mortal in her at least. For Ishtar, it was a nice replenishment of her divine energies. Just as Ritsuka felt like he'd take on the whole wide world for her, Ishtar now held similar thoughts and feelings for him.

As the pair separated, cum leaking from one of their lips, those feelings were exposed to one another through an optical exchange. Surprisingly, Ishtar was the shaky one, having to balance herself against the pole, and later be held by Ritsuka's arms.

In seconds, her arms looped around his neck and her lips squished against his. The mutual wetness between them was like an energizer for the kiss. They broke away several times for quick breaths of air, moments for the reality of the situation to sink in. After the seventh one, Ishtar caught the shining glint in her Master's eyes. She answered his unspoken question with a devilish smile.

Holding onto her, Ritsuka tore her from the stripper pole and carried her back over to the bed where he rather roughly deposited her. Except she was lying flat on her stomach, her breasts squished against the silk-like sheets, and her wet and dripping asshole exposed to her mortal lover. Ishtar practically salivated as she felt Ritsuka hover behind her, his cock hard and ready. He was enjoying the tension, quietly accepting that what was about to happen was real. Ishtar was happy for him, but after getting so riled up she'd grown a bit impatient.

"Don't just stand there! Fuck me! Ruin me! Dominate me! Take that piece of meat in between your legs and-AAAAHHH!"

"And what?" Ritsuka playfully challenged driving his penis as deep into her asshole as he could. Within seconds, her backdoor began to cave in on him, locking his cock in place so it could continue to feel her. A valiant effort, but Ritsuka held far more strength than he let out, especially when it came to the bedroom. He pulled back causing the goddess to whine in protest, then he thrusted his member back in. She screamed in sensual pleasure. "You want me to fuck you like this? In this demeaning position, Ishtar, no…Rin Tohsaka?"

The male human and female goddess grinned in synchronized amusement, meanwhile, the human girl in the equation squeaked in embarrassment and shock. Upon being given the controls to the body she was immediately overwhelmed by the feel of her anal hole being occupied.

_**SMACK! **_

"OOOH!" She howled in ecstasy confirming Ritsuka's theory and Ishtar's words.

_**SMACK! **_

"I asked you a question, Rin." He breathed out now rocking his hips back and forth.

It was too slow, for Rin and her divine body-jacker. "YES! I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY ASS! FUCK ME RAW! EMPTY YOUR ENTIRE COCK INT ME! INTO _**US**_!

Her voice echoed showing that it was no two people giving him permission. Ritsuka wasted little time in following through. His cock rammed its way in and out of the anal hole that was Rin and Ishtar's ass. Secretly, he'd always actually fancied himself to…somewhat lean more towards anal. It was a dark subconscious desire that always drew his eyes to the legs and ass of passing women, beautiful women. By some twist of fate, that desire was now unbound by the hand of the lovely goddess beneath him, whose ass he was doing his best to pummel into the next century.

There were no words to accurately describe the sensation, so he didn't, he focused entirely on the matter at hand. Helping things were Ishtar's slurred screams of bliss, she was making so much nose it could scare a hoard of elephants, maybe divine elephants to be precise.

"YES! YES! ANU'S BREATH! YES, RIGHT THERE! HARDER!" Screeched the ruby-eyed Servant with a near delirious expression on her face. Drool was slowly beginning to drip down her lips and slip onto the sheets. Ishtar loved the small but still very noticeable feeling, it added to her sense of pleasure, and Rin's as well.

As he'd used her pig tails for handlebars, Ritsuka used her arms while he tore her ass apart. Steamy was the only word that could be used to describe how they might have looked, or deprived, that might have been another one. Both of their faces showed how high they were on the sensual fire they'd been nursing; it had now utterly consumed them and was burning them to blacken crisps.

Ishtar didn't even try to brace herself, Ritsuka and the bed did that job for her. Sandwiched between his mighty cock and the soft mattress. She was sure the sheets would have been torn to ribbons if she had use of her arms, but the feel of her lover gripping them like a vice was something she couldn't overlook. Ishtar absolutely loved it; she could perfectly imagine how they must have looked-her face down and Ritsuka ramming his member in and out of her asshole.

He was dominating her, her and Rin Tohsaka, and they both were absolutely loving it. Ishtar more than welcomed it, recalling some of her most wild and passionate nights spent with aggressive lovers. She could now add this one to the list. On Rin's end, it was like a whole new world was opening up before her, from the rear end of course. Somewhere on the astral plan she quietly submitted to the truth that she was indeed subservient in the bedroom, or at least with the right guy.

"MORE! HARDER! DEEPER! SPLIT MY ASS WIDE OPEN, RITSUKAAA!"

Rather than split it open through a single jab, the human did so using his manly juices. With a thunderous shout, he emptied the contents of his penis directly into Ishtar's ass, the white liquid spilling out of her ass crack. Equally so, her pussy exploded in womanly juices that poured from her vaginal lips onto the sheets, just as the stream from her ass as was doing. The feeling was somewhere between intoxicating and relief. Ishtar sucked in the mixture like it was a pleasurable glass of wine, Rin basked in the creamy sea that the sexual wind carried her into. Deeper and deeper she sunk into it, feeling happier than she'd ever felt before.

The feeling remained even when she felt Ritsuka remove his cock from her anal hole. Her body responded by quivering, silently begging for more while she and Ishtar came down from the sexual high. But only for a little while. With her arms free, she was able to move them to her side and use them to push herself upright. Instead of feeling sore or light-headed, the divine Servant felt like she was seeing the world clearly for the first time. Sucking in a sexual-charged breath, she rolled onto her back.

"Ready to take my last hole, Ritsuka?" Ishtar beckoned in a sultry tone. Her right leg was raised exposing her soaked snatch. Their earlier interactions had made her cum multiple times making it as wet as needed.

He looked to her with surprisingly focused eyes. There was a short grin before he took her by the legs, then pushed his penis into her vagina.

"YESSSSS!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Said the mortal Master, his hips already hard at work in rocking back and forth. "Having a man's penis inside of you instead of your fingers? How long as it been? How long have you wanted this?"

"Longer than you can possibly imagine!" Yelled back the pig-tailed Archer. "More! More! Tiamat's scales, give me MORE!"

Resounding in the room was the sweet sound of flesh slapping against flesh, drunken screams echoing alongside them. While originally intent on holding her by the legs, the male teen fell forward. The pair quickly adapted to the new position, Ishtar wrapping her legs around her lover's hips. Ritsuka continued to ram his cock into her snatch, finding it hotter and tighter with each passing second. It felt like it was trying to swallow his member hole. Grinning, he decided he'd allow it to decide so, for a price.

"DEEPER! HARDER!"

"ISHTAR!

"RITSUKA!"

Her grip on his waist was maddening, and so too was the feel of his cock tearing her vagina anew. The goddess latched onto the human Master's shoulders, holding on for dear life. Ritsuka did some similar, gripping her hips so tightly as if any second she were going to disappear. Briefly, their eyes locked. The human saw a goddess and a woman, both of which spoke to him through their impossibly enchanting eyes. The women saw a man who was willing to risk everything for them, and wanted nothing more than to return the favor a hundred-fold.

There was no scream when they came for their lips were on each other's mouths. What they did do was their best to scream and moan into each other's mouths while their bodies finally gave out. Jets of warm and wet cum was blasted into Ishtar's pussy, hitting her core and setting it aflame like a match. In retaliation, the goddess' juices rained liquid fire upon his meaty rod. When the couple broke apart for air, eyes rolled into the backs of heads as the resulting orgasm completely and utterly overwhelmed them. And for Ishtar, that was saying something.

As her lover fell forward, all his energy seemingly spent, Ishtar clung to him like a lifeline. It wasn't just Rin's consciousness doing so, Ishtar held onto him as well. For the first time in countless eons, she didn't want to let go of her bedroom guest. In fact, with silent realization, she realized she wanted Ritsuka to be more than just a bedroom guest. She wanted him to become one of its masters, her co-master. Quickly, plans to do just that formed in her head.

Time passed in an empty vacuum until Ritsuka had enough strength to lift his head and upper body. "Ishtar…um, where do we…go from here?"

She remained on her back, playfully fiddling with one of her pigtails. "Oh, wherever you please. By the way…would it be acceptable if I moved into your room? I'd like to spend more time with you."

"My room's a bit…small for you, don't you think?" He nervously laughed.

Giggling, she sat upright, twirling her right had creating a series of golden sparkles. "Oh, worry not, Ritsuka. I can do something about that. That is…if you'll have an unruly goddess like myself in your room. I know you see it as something of a safe haven."

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around the goddess thus bringing the two of them back down. She laughed in delight at the short kiss that followed. "You're right, it is my safe place, and being around you makes me feel safe, so that's one problem solved. Huh, Rin, Ishtar?"

Again, the Servant's eyes flashed two different colors, two colors that existed in semi-harmony now. The road ahead of them was still long and treacherous, but they had one more reason to remain strong as they walked it. Bringing the Japanese male down into the kiss, Ishtar and Rin decided that they could work something out once the crisis was over.

And perhaps work on finding a way to stick around once the Grand Order was resolved. If so, Ishtar certainly looked forward to getting a body of her own, if only artificial. Having seen inside of Rin Tohsaka's inner desires she'd gained more than a few ideas. Not to mention she'd grown somewhat fond of her just as much as she had Ritsuka.

The goddess of love grinned. She's originally cursed the entire mess in Babylon for humiliating her to hell and back, but now she couldn't help but see it as a blessing.

* * *

As the Master and Servant joked while getting clothed, the King of Heroes in his Caster form looked to his associate. "I'm assuming you…got all of that."

If Merlin's grin was any wider than it probably would have splint his face. "Which copy would you like? The ultra-high definition? Please do tell!"

"I only require one." Stated the spell-casting Servant crossing his arms to watch the two leave. He still had his doubts, doubts that would probably never leave him. However, he had faith in his Master, the boy whose future humanity had been entrusted with. The boy who _he _and Merlin had chosen to trust. Ritsuka Fujimaru did possess one talent-miracles, one that the rest of them couldn't understand, but treasured it with all their hearts. "Now, come along, we have some…work to do."

"Oh, I'll catch up with you." Laughed the white-haired wizard practically spinning in his chair. "I'm going to stay here for a while longer and enjoy myself. Say hi to Enkidu for me!"

With a roll of his eyes, Caster Gilgamesh left his unlikely and at times stifling companion to his own devices. While he certainly didn't deny the strength of his libido, it was nothing compared to Merlin's. Then again, he was born from a goddess and mortal, not a mortal and a sex demon. "Don't make a mess of things here. I will not clean it up before Da Vinci returns." Following that warning, he left the cambion to his own devices. Said devices being the recording of their Master and Ishtar's coupling restarting from the very beginning.

If all else failed, Merlin would make a good scapegoat.

* * *

**I don't think I need to clarify why Caster! Gil wanted a recording of Ritsuka and Ishtar's little coupling, nor Merlin's. This one was something of a very weird threesome since I decided to make Rin develop feelings for Ritsuka, which given the context of Grand Order is understandable. Like I said, one weird threesome with two members sharing one body. Let me know what you all thought of this one and until next time!**


End file.
